My Feelings To You
by Sanosukeskitten
Summary: Harry and Draco admit their feelings for each other over Christmas Break in Hogwarts. Shonian Ai.


Cheryl: Ok, let's try this again. For those who read my first Harry Potter story, I can't edit it at all, so, if you want to read it, I will post the link to my Bakugan, Harry Potter, and Twilight Fanfictions from Adultfanfiction on my Fanfiction profile.

Harry: So, what is this one about?

Cheryl: Well, like other Harry Potter fan girls, I love the idea of DracoxHarry.

Draco: I hate you.

Harry: I'm starting to hate you.

Cheryl: *shrugs*

Harry and Draco: DON'T YOU DARE WRITE IT!

Cheryl: I'm going to whether you like it or not!

Harry: Draco, wands out.

Draco: *he got his wand out*

Harry: *he got his wand out*

Cheryl: *she got her wand out*

Draco: *he said something in Parseltongue*

Harry: Expspelliurmis!

Cheryl: *flicks her wand and sends Harry and Draco flying without loosing her wand or tactics*

Draco: Did you see that coming?

Harry: No, I didn't.

Cheryl: *puts her wand back in her pants waist band and looks at them* Are you finished?

Draco: *he is reminded of Hermione Granger*

Harry: *he is reminded of Professor McGonagal*

ON WITH THE HARRY POTTER SHONIEN AI! MY FIRST ONE!

A blanket of snow rested on the grounds of Hogwarts as Harry gazed out his window during Christmas Break. For once, Ron had gone home for Christmas, but Harry wanted to stay at Hogwarts. He sighed and moved away from the window, grabbing his winter clothes and changing out of his pajamas.

He left Gryffindor Tower and headed out through the portrait of the fat lady.

"Where are you headed today Mr. Potter?" The fat lady asked, her dark hair surrounded her face, a glass of Sherry in her hand.

"Around Hogwarts, for a walk pretty much. I might go visit Hagrid later." Harry told her, "Merry Christmas!"

"And you dear boy!" She held up her glass in a toasting manner, and drank deeply from it.

Harry turned and ran down the steps, taking care to jump the vanishing step when he came to it. He continued to run down the stairs, running into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where your going!" He said hastily.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Harry said, and went around him to the Great Hall.

Draco growled. He had ment to make Harry angry, like he always did, but, deep down, he loved the boy, and he didn't know why. It wasn't a potion, nor a spell, it was how he really felt. He felt terrible for all the pain he caused Harry, a half-blood wizard, and his friends, Hermione, a muggle, but a very bright witch, Ron, a pure blood. He only picked on Ron because his father hated Arthur.

Draco turned around, and headed for the Great Hall, perhaps to tell Harry how he felt, or perhaps it will come out as a insult, like always.

He found Harry talking to Dumbledore, and he bit his lip. He couldn't do it in front of the headmaster! There was no way in hell he could! He looked down, and that was when he heard his name.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco looked up to see the headmaster and Harry coming towards him. He looked confused due to the look on Harry's face.

"Yes headmaster?" Draco said, feeling like he was in trouble.

Dumbledore and many other teachers favored Harry thanks to his scar, and his past. All but Professor Snape.

"Harry here wants to tell you something, but alas, he doesn't know how." Dumbledore said, putting his hands in front of him, the fingertips touching, but his palms away from each other.

Draco looked at Harry, who was staring at the ground between his feet.

"You do?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Harry's voice was soft.

"Well, what is it?" Draco asked, moving his arms out to the side.

Harry looked up at him, then at Dumbledore, who busied himself with staring at the ceiling, his half moon glasses reflecting the snowy sky, then back at Draco. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and opened his mouth to speak.

"I love you." He said quickly and softly.

"Eh?" Draco looked at him, not quite sure he heard what Harry had said.

"I love you Draco." Harry said, not looking at him.

Draco's eyes widened, then went back to their regular shape. He looked up at their headmaster.

"I believe young Harry here has been wanting to tell you, but he didn't know how." Dumbledore said, smiling.

Draco blinked a couple of times, then he looked at Harry. He shook his head for a minute, then looked at Harry again. If he only knew before, maybe he wouldn't have been so damn rotten.

"Perhaps a walk would clear your minds." Dumbledore said, then he went back to the teachers table to sample another delicious tart.

Harry looked up at Draco.

"That…might be nice."

"Not outside." Draco said, pointing his finger at Harry.

He smiled.

"I don't blame you."

The two boys took off walking around Hogwarts, trying to avoid the winter air when they could. They talked about the past, and laughed when the realized there was hints of their growing love for each other. They walked the stairs, both jumping the vanishing step.

"I never understood why Hogwarts would have a vanishing step." Draco said, annoyed about it.

"To keep us on our toes."

"And exactly how do we manage that when we sometimes tend to forget the fact that it VANISHES?" Draco said, throwing his arms up.

Harry laughed. That was true, a lot of people forgot if you weren't at Hogwarts for long.

It wasn't long when they heard a noise, and looked behind them to see the Room of Requiremnt unfolding behind them. Looking at each other, they wondered who needed it.

"Shall we go and see what is in there?" Harry asked a confused Draco, who nodded.

They turned around, and went to it. Harry reached out and opened the door, walking inside with a still confused Draco behind him. The room was dark at first, then their eyes adjusted. They saw a bed with soft bedding, and a tub with two towels and a washcloth. They looked at each other, blushing. The thought of sex had crossed both their minds, and the room gave them what they wanted.

They quickly looked away from each other. They moved away from each other, taking a look around. Harry went to check the bed out to make sure it wasn't a trap while Draco turned the wrong knob and got covered in the worst smelling water he ever smelt.

Harry laughed.

"You need a bath now." He said with a smile on his face.

Draco looked back at him, chewing his bottom lip in annoyance. Harry raised his hands in a gesture of not-my-fault and laughed. Draco got out his wand, and dried himself off.

"You good now?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed.

Draco mimicked him, then sat down next to him looking grumpy. Harry playfully punched his shoulder.

"Ah lighten up. It's Christmas!"

"You would say that." Draco said.

Harry shrugged, and fell back onto the bed. Draco followed suit, and they stayed like that, looking up at the dark ceiling.

Taking in a deep breath, Draco wanted to roll over and kiss him, but, he didn't know if he should. He turned his head to look at him. He heaved a sigh and sat up, his head in his hands. Harry too, sat up, looking at him.

"What is wrong Draco?"

"It's just…I've been so rotten to you, how the bloody hell can you love me?" He looked at Harry.

Harry shrugged.

"I guess it's just one of those things Draco."

Draco raised a eyebrow, then closed his eyes, turning his head back down to the floor.

"How is it just one of those things?"

"I never knew you to ask so many questions." Harry said, crossing his ankles and arms, looking the other way.

Draco quickly moved and started to playfully beat on Harry, who was laughing and trying to block it. They laughed before calming down from playfully batting at each other. They fell back onto the bed there, smiling and talking.

"Now what do we do?"

"Take it slow I guess."

"Depends on how slow."

Harry laughed, then turned his head to Draco. The blond smiled at him, then they quickly sat up.

"Hey, whose idea was it to put us in this room?"

"Not mine." Draco said.

"Or mine." Harry said.

They looked at each other, and laughed.

Cheryl: Well…that didn't go according to plan.

Harry: Why not?

Cheryl: I wanted it to be a Yaoi, but it came out a shonen-ai.

Harry and Draco: THANK YOU GOD.

Cheryl: HEY! DX


End file.
